La confidente
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Sucrette a descubierto dos importantes secretos, Kentin esta enamorado de Alexy y Castiel parece caer a los pies de nuestro adorable delegado, que hara ella ahora...no es obvio, hacer que ese par se confiese aunque sea lo ultimo que haga "YAOI"


– Secretos

Todo Sweet Amoris se encontraba en conmoción, y Sucrette se estaba uniendo a tanta sorpresa, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la primera en enterarse del acontecimiento, un chico nuevo de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y porte militar había besado a la "bruja" de Amber era lo que rumoraba Peggy por todo el instituto, lo que vino a impresionar más fue el hecho de que el la haya rechazado después de tremendo beso, había sido claro con todos los testigos de ese acontecimiento "fue solo una venganza" había dicho el chico para limpiar sus labios con expresión de asco y rectificar a la rubia que no tenía interés en ella, la habían rechazado, y Amber se había ido de ahí jurando venganza contra "aquel" que se había burlado de ella.

-No te acuerdas de mi –sonrió el joven vestido de militar con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras se acercaba hasta sucrette

-¿Debería? –pregunto

-Supongo que no, en ese tiempo tenía unas enormes gafas, y el cabello peinado como un tazón –rio suavemente

-¿Ken? Ken… ¿eres tú? –emocionada se dejó llevar abrazando al chico de cabello castaño que se sonrojo furiosamente y la aparto suavemente del abrazo, con rostro sonrojado y un entrecejo levemente fruncido

-Me llamo Kentin…-musito mirando serio a sucrette

-Perdona, Kentin –sonrió amablemente y regalándole un beso en la mejilla, y el chico se volvió a sonrojar furiosamente

-3 meses después-

-POV'S Sucrette-

No estoy muy segura de lo que ha estado ocurriendo los últimos 3 meses con la llegada de Kentin, aunque debo admitir que adoro tenerlo aquí, extrañaba mucho a mi amigo y el, aunque se comporta de manera diferente seguía siendo aquel Kentin adorable, que me seguía a todos lados y adoraba comer galletas

-Sucrette – le escuche gritar desde el pasillo mientras atrás venían los gemelos

-Hola Ken –sonreí ante el puchero que hizo al escucharme decir su apodo, aun no le gustaba que le nombraran de esa manera, pero yo sabía que era la única a la que le permitía llamarle así

-Dile de una vez a Alexy que me deje en paz –se posiciono tras de mí y me abrazo mientras Armin ponía una extraña expresión de enfado junto con su hermano que estaba aún lado de el

-Que le hacen al pobre de Kentin –musite en forma de regaño y Armin hizo un puchero mientras Alexy reía

-Solo le eh dicho que lo llevare de compras para quitarle esa pinta de militar tan pasada de moda –sonrió encantador mientras yo negaba tratando de aguantarme la risa, Ken solo hizo por aferrarse a mi cuello y mirarles mal

-No se los permitas Sucrette –su voz por un momento sonó infantil y mire los ojos de Alexy iluminarse, como si no hubiera notado yo el extraño interés por molestar a mi militar amigo

-Dejen a mi Ken en paz –trate de no reír mientas fingía aquel regaño, ambos se cruzaron de brazos con expresiones de desconcierto en su rostro, entendí el enfado de Alexy al fin y al cabo, me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kentin y que esa era el principal motivo por el cual molestaba constantemente al pobre de mi amigo, pero ver aquella mirada recelosa de Armin me desconcertó

-Huyamos Sucrette –me soltó del abrazo y confundida fui jalada lejos de ese par hasta el primer piso del colegio, metiéndonos dentro del salón de ciencias para que luego Kentin cerrar la puerta con seguro, recordé el día que liberamos a los conejos, aquel día que Kentin intento besarme y yo puse al conejito por enfrente al no ser capaz de reaccionar debidamente

-Sucrette –me miró fijamente mientras yo salía de mi ensueño y contestaba con una sonrisa maternal

-¿Qué sucede? –le mire y el desvió la mirada tímido, aún era el chiquillo de lentes gruesos al que se le hacía difícil sostenerme la mirada

-Yo…-tartamudeo un poco

-¿Si? –le respondí paciente

-Creo que estoy loco –volteo su mirada a mí, suplicante y asustada, como si necesitara urgentemente alguien que resolviera los problemas que surcaban su mente a mil por hora, hace un par de semanas Kentin me había "confesado" sus sentimientos hacia mí, había dicho que la principal razón de haber soportado la escuela militar era la esperanza de verme otra vez, yo avergonzada y todo tuve que rechazar su confesión, y decirle que lo veía solo como un amigo, él lo tomo muy bien me sonrió y me dijo que sería feliz con seguir siento mi amigo cosa que me alegro, pero hace una semana Kentin tenía problemas, dudas que según él me decía eran solo tonterías que se pasarían en un rato

-Me dirás de una vez por todas lo que te sucede –le mire inquisitiva y seria, queriendo ser lo suficientemente amenazadora para que hablara

-Es que yo…no se…y bueno… -comenzó a tartamudear, a veces me daba risa ver eso en él, frente a los demás era tan serio y frio que todo el mundo creía que el chico de enormes lentes que me juraba eterna fidelidad había desaparecido pero no yo sabía que seguía ahí, siéndome fiel como mi amigo

-Dilo ya –levante la voz en forma de amenaza pero sin querer hablar enserio

-Alexy no me da confianza –musito nervioso y creo que sonrojado

-Ken…-le mire – yo entiendo que Alexy sea pesado con sus bromas y todo, pero es un buen chico –le sonreí

-No quiero que te aparte de mi lado –lo alcance a escuchar decir mientras se dejaba caer recargado en la pared con expresión triste y frustrada

-Ken ¿Por qué crees que haría algo así? –le mire

-Porque sé que eso quiere –le mire aún mas confundida y luego reí

-De que te ríes –me miro desde el suelo y yo solo me hinque para quedar a su altura mientras trataba de dejar de reír

-Enserio Ken, pensé que habías dejado de ser tan inocente –le sonreí y el no comprendía absolutamente nada

-Él te gusta ¿no? –cuando se lo dije dio un brinco, aparto su mirada y su rostro se volvió rojo como un semáforo, comenzaba a comprender un poco los actos de Kentin, al fin y al cabo, después de 3 meses de constantes acosos por parte de Alexy, Kentin comenzaba a desarrollar una afinidad por él, por eso tal vez, él había confundido los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer por Alexy y los desvió hacia la persona más cercana ah el…yo y se había confesado, entendía normal la réplica de Ken, no era como si viera en Alexy una amenaza para nuestra amistad, más bien lo veía como una amenaza para su lógica, Ken aun no podía admitir por completo el hecho de que Alexy le había terminado por atrapar por completo con tantas bromas y acosos de parte del de cabello azul

-No…no lo había pensado –mintió descaradamente

-Ken –mi voz se escuchó con desaprobación

-Es que…no lo entiendo –bufo frustrado mientras me miraba

-Pronto lo entenderás –le sonreí y lo abrase, se quedó ahí con el rostro recargado en mi hombro mientras le acariciaba el cabello, varias veces le escuche soltar maldiciones por el peli azul que me hacían reír, Kentin estaba coladito por él y eso me causaba hasta cierto punto gracia y ternura

-toc toc-

Escuchamos los fuertes golpes en la puerta del salón de ciencias y Ken pego un brinco cuando escucho que nos llamaban

-Kentin, Sucrett, están rodeados, salgan con las manos en alto –era la voz de Armin que parecía estar disfrutando de todo es show, Kentin bufo fastidiado me sonrió, le bese la mejilla y se levantó para luego extender su mano y ayudarme a levantarme

-Cuanto escandalo –Salí ante la atenta mirada de ese par de gemelos, que me observaban detenidamente, sonreí con cierto tono de malicia quería hacer sufrir un poco a Alexy por atormentar a mi pobre Ken

-Tenían que llegar a interrumpirnos –Ken rio junto conmigo mientras Alexy y Armin ponían los ojos como platos, Kentin hizo un ademan de arreglarse la camisa mientras yo desarrugaba mi vestido y comenzaba a caminar escaleras abajo, Ken comenzó a reír con fuerza cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de ese par

-Te acompaño a casa –me dijo ya que nos encontrábamos afuera del instituto

-Gracias, pero tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas, quede con Rosa para acompañarla a comprar el regalo para el cumpleaños de Leigh –el asintió y se fue por su lado

Toda la tarde me la pase con Rosalya pensando en el regalo perfecto para su novio, no podía opinar al fin y al cabo no conocía lo suficiente a Leigh se me hacía misterioso y un tanto extraño pero era agradable, cuando llegue a casa hice los deberes y completamente exhausta me tire en la cama dispuesta a dormir, cuando un mensaje sonó en mi celular

"_Por favor, no vayas a contar nada de lo que te comente hoy, yo se lo diré cuando me sienta listo" _

Sonreí, se sonaba tan tierno y casi podía imaginar el sonrojo de Ken al decidir mandarme dicho mensaje

"_Sera nuestro secreto_"

Conteste y luego guarde mi celular bajo la almohada y me dispuse a dormir no sin antes pensar que si ese par no se daba prisa pronto entonces era justo que interviniera, eran tan tardíos que terminaríamos la escuela y ellos no iban a poder si quiera dirigirse la palabra sin molestarse el uno al otro

Era ya de mañana y me desperté justo a tiempo, cuando mi madre me llamo a desayunar mi sonrisa era tan ancha que mi padre por un momento sospecho que algo me traía entre manos, y en verdad en parte era así, salí de la casa y llegue al instituto, contenta, fresca y lista para lo que me deparara ese día, en el transcurso de la mañana y antes del descanso me topé con Alexy, pero a Armin no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo, pasamos las clases y justo en el receso él se había desaparecido de mi con la excusa de que Armin no podía seguir haciéndose el holgazán y que iría por él, me encogí de hombros, Kentin estaba en el gimnasio y no quería interrumpirlo en su práctica, Nathaniel seguramente estaba metido con Melody en la sala de delgados no se me hacía apetecible entrar en ese lugar, Melody cada que me veía me incomodaba con esa sonrisa amable pero esa mirada de "lárgate de aquí" que me dirigía, al fin y al cabo sabe que Nath me aprecia más a mí que a ella (N/A: seamos sinceras el rubio nos prefiere xD) Lysandro estaba concentrado en la biblioteca escribiendo canciones, y no quería tampoco distraerlo, pensé en buscar a Castiel, molestarlo un rato pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado, abatida y bastante desilusionada me adentre en el salón encontrándome sobre una de las bancas a la que quiera que fuera mi víctima, restaba recostado sobre sus brazos con la cara oculta entre ellos, no me escucho entrar ya que tenía los auriculares puestos y a casi todo volumen ya que alcanzaba a escuchar la tonada de "Lips of an angel de Hinder" me acerque hasta a él con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando estaba a punto de soplar en su oreja para asustarlo algo me detuvo

-Nathaniel…-le escuche decir y suspiro ¿enamorado? Pegue un grito y di un salto hacia atrás moviendo la banca que estaba detrás de mí, él se levantó asustado y me miro

-¿Qué haces a-aquí? –le escuche tartamudear, el mundo se acababa si él estaba tan nervioso y rojo como lo estaba viendo o tal vez seguía durmiendo, si debe ser un sueño

-Estoy en el salón de clases genio –bromee pero el no cambio su expresión, seguía molesto y avergonzado

-¿Desde cuándo? –pregunto

-Desde hace como 5 minutos –cuando escucho mi respuesta el rojo de su rostro ya era del mismo color que su cabello y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita

-¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso? –me miro mal y yo solo me encogí de hombros

-Nada –sonreí y me dirigí al fondo del salón cuando vi que Iris y violeta entraban, Castiel se levantó y me siguió sentándose a mi lado y mirando con una expresión seria

-¿Qué escuchaste? –bajo su voz a un susurro conforme nuestro compañeros entraban al aula

-Todo –sonreí y el desvió la mirada bastante molesto y yo vi mi oportunidad para desenmascararlo cuando note que Nathaniel entraba por la puerta del salón

-Nath ¡Hola! –salude con la mano y el me contesto con una sonrisa, de inmediato Castiel volteo su mirada hacia el rubio y la desvió casi de inmediato

-Lo escuche todo –susurre a Castiel y él se dejó caer sobre la mesa con sus brazos cubriéndose la cara, y entonces lo note, una mirada miel se volteaba ligeramente para mirarnos, pero no precisamente a mí, no, se fijaba de manera aprensiva a la cabellera pelirroja que estaba sobre la mesa y sonreí

-Hablamos luego, en la azotea –el asintió suavemente y yo me fije al frente ya que el señor Farres había entrado y comenzaba con la clase de Historia de ese día

Esperaba en la entrada de la azotea, Castiel iba subiendo las escaleras serio y cabizbajo y yo le mire sintiéndome un poco nerviosa, saco el duplicado de la llave que había sacado de la puerta de la azotea y yo le mire, abrió la puerta y caballerosamente me dejó pasar adentrándome a la misma observe la magnífica vista que nos regalaba ese lugar, el bufo y yo volví a reír relajándome

-¿Entonces? –le pregunte y él se recargo en el barandal por un momento, se volteo y me miro

-No tengo nada que decir, lo escuchaste, date una idea –bufo

-Te gusta Nathaniel –sonreí y él se volteo para disimular lo rojo de su rostro y yo reí

-Es grato por un momento tener algo con que molestarte –sonreí y por un momento el también lo hizo, paso su mano por sus cabellos

-Porque no se lo dices –le pregunte

-¡Estás loca! –me miro asustado

-¿Qué? Es normal –le mencione

-No lo es, ni si quiera se en que momento fue que me comencé a fijar en el de esta manera –suspiro –siempre pensé que lo odiaba, pero de repente, no podía dejar de mirarlo ni un momento – se dejó caer sentándose y recargando su espalda en el barandal y yo lo imite

-Sigues actuando como si lo odiaras –le dije

-Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, el me odia a mí y yo no pienso dejar que se dé cuenta que de un momento a otro comencé a fijarme en el como la persona que me gusta y deje de verlo como la persona que odiaba –gruño

-Yo no diré nada –sonreí y le abraza rodeándolo con uno de mis brazos, lo sentí bufar pero también más tranquilo, el fuerte Castiel me estaba agradeciendo a su manera

-Con lo cotilla que eres, crees poder guardar ese secreto –una vena apareció en mi frente

-Así agradeces el apoyo –me exalte y el rio

-Me tenía que vengar porque te burlaste de mi hace rato –sonrió más relajado

-Hm, me gustaría que te confesaras –el me miro inpasivo

-No creo hacerlo, le gustan las chicas y como ya te dije el me odia –me miro

-Oh, el gran Castiel tiene miedo de ser rechazado –le moleste y el me miro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, lo había conseguido

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada –me miro decidido

-Ok, entonces no tendrás miedo que le vaya a contar todo ahora –hice el ademán de levantarme y el tomo rápidamente mi mano con expresión de susto

-No lo harías –sonreí

-Claro que no, guardare tu secreto, pero si yo fuera tu –me soltó y pude levantarme –me apresuraría antes de que alguien más me lo gane –sonreí y camine a la entrada de la azotea, me despedí con un ademan y baje las escaleras dejándolo solo, con una expresión en su rostro que me causo mucha risa

"_Definitivamente si ese par no se confesaba pronto, yo los obligaría a hacerlo"_


End file.
